piratesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Barbossa
This character was created by Superjokertv. Lawrence "Larry" Norrington II, better known as Harlock, was a legendary pirate of the Seven Seas who was incredibly adventurous and daring. After finding the Holy Grail, Harlock became immortal and lived for eternity throughout his life. Harlock fled his home in order to avoid joining the British Royal Navy, he would join Jack Sparrow aboard the Black Pearl. Before finding the treasure of Isla de Muerta, Hector Barbossa marooned Jack and throw Harlock over board. After being throw off the Black Pearl, Harlock went searching for the Holy Grail, he became immortal and was unable to age or die, he retained the same youth appearance for ten years. Ten years later, he helped Jack along with Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann to retrieved the Black Pearl after Jack fought and killed the cursed Barbossa, thereby Jack became captain once again. He was soon after the Dead Man's Chest, to help Jack settle his debt with the fearsome Davy Jones. After Jack was taken to Davy Jones' Locker, he joined a resurrected Barbossa in rescuing him and join up with the Brethren Court to battle against Lord Cutler Beckett, who had control over Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman. At some point afterwards, he became captain of the Black Barnacle. He participated in the quest for the Fountain of Youth, where he would rendezvous with Jack Sparrow, Blackbeard and Barbossa. .]] Over the course of time, Harlock became a center of intrigue as myths and legends have been told of his exploits. He has embark on a number of grand and thrilling adventures, some involving the supernatural, pirate lore, magic, and journeys in discovering hidden treasures. Personality and Traits A notorious and infamous pirate that was very proper due to his upbringing. He was incredibly adventurous and daring. He could be rather impractical and conceited at times, but when it comes to rescuing his friends, he was far more mature than any adult could be. Despite being heroic and charming, he could be quite cocky and somewhat quite immature. He eventually comes to put his more childlike nature aside, for the sake of protecting his friends. Harlock had also a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He even exceeded capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends were threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he would not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He showed a childlike recklessness, but always had a grand scheme behind his actions. He was willing to sacrifice himself for his friends or the greater good. Harlock worn brown gloves and boots, a long black coat that features red and white linings, a skull and crossbones on his belt buckle with a gun holster on the right where he keeps his sword and a flintlock pistol in a gun holster on the left. A silk dark red waistcoat and a white undershirt made up the rest of the ensemble. One of the well-known things about Harlock was his myth. Many tales have been told of him and such tales have made him an infamous pirate of the Seven Seas, having been known to have at least contributed to his own reputation. He also kept to the Pirate Code of the Brethren, but sometimes he was willingly to break it to save his friends. Harlock has a unusual relationship with Jack Sparrow. He respected and admired Jack. He was also loyal to Jack willing to duel Hector Barbossa to get the Black Pearl back for him, despite losing and being throw over board. Jack was also one of the few who called him by his first name "Lawrence" or nickname "Larry", which he doesn't like to be called. Equipment and Skills Harlock is highly educated and shown to speak a large number of languages. He is shown to be competent in many fields, not the least of which including combat and using guns. His preferred weapon is his sword, often using the weapon in combat. He also carries a flintlock pistol and has shown to full mastering of the weapon. He is highly athletic, able to pull off some dangerous maneuvers. Harlock is able to raise the dead to do his bidding and can teleport from ship to ship in a puff of black smoke, besides teleporting he can generate deadly, black voodoo aura from his hand that can rapidly decay human beings, killing them and even turn them into ash. Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''Harlock and the Holy Grail'' *''Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (first appearance) :*''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (video game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''The Duel!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''The Black Heart of the Pearl'' *''The Return of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Lost Sea'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' :*''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (comic)'' *''The Haunting of Jack Sparrow!'' *''The Challenge!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World 's End'' :*''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' :*''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (comic)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (mobile game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Non-Canon *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' (post-2006 revamp) *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas Strategy Game'' Category:Males Category:English Category:Pirates Category:Cabin boys Category:Quartermasters Category:Pirate captains Category:Lieutenants Category:British Royal Navy officers Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Harlock's crew Category:Black Barnacle crew Category:Individuals with a bounty on their head Category:Lore Category:Swordmen Category:Marksmen Category:Smugglers Category:Mutineers Category:Voodoo practitioners